LGBT rights in Lithuania
Laws against homosexuals Same sex activity, which was illegal in the Soviet Union, was legalized in Lithuania in 1993. The age of consent was equalized in 2004 (at 14 years of age). Protection based on sexual orientation in law Discrimination is also banned in the area of employment. Homosexuals are not banned from serving in the military. The amendments to the Law on Equal Treatment repealing the prohibition to discriminate on the grounds of sexual orientation are under consideration by Seimas (Lithuanian Parliament) since 5 June 2008. Recognition of same sex couples There is no law for recognition of same sex couples. Article 38 of Lithuanian Constitution states "Marriage shall be concluded upon the free mutual consent of man and woman".Constitution of the Republic of Lithuania It is interpreted as the ban on same sex-marriage."Lithuania could follow in Latvia’s footsteps on banning gay marriage" , The Baltic Times, December 24, 2005 Gay life in the country There is only a small gay scene in Vilnius, Kaunas and Klaipėda. Elsewhere in Lithuania, however, the sparse population means there is no gay scene. A European Union member poll showed Lithuania at 17% support for gay marriage. Most people in Lithuania strongly disapprove of homosexual relationships.angus-reid June 2000 June 2000: Nationalists have threatened action against gay organizations in Lithuania Radical nationalist youth organizations are said to have published a threat to take "effective actions" against gay organizations and as well as the gay press in Lithuania. In the petition addressed to the Government young radicals label Lithuanian Gay League as "perverted" and demand that it be banned immediately. One of the NGOs -"Young Generation" - openly declares its "strict policy against sexual minorities" on its internet site. This public demonstration of homophobia is especially dangerous because these groups are the youth sections of political parties represented in Lithuanian Parliament. The Lithuanian Gay League, a legally registered NGO with Ministry of Justice, published a strong protest against instigation of hatred and discrimination and has said it will sue these organizations on the grounds of violation of NGO law. (Lithuanian Gay League—June 2000) After access to the European Union (2004) Since 2004 the situation of LGBT community is getting worse in Lithuania, because the Government does not feel obliged to protect LGBT rights anymore. The media campaign against LGBT people was launched by tabloid "Respublika" in 2004 - 2006. About two thirds members of Parliament declared their hostility to LGBT people during this campaign.Quoted from article "Ar virš Lietuvos dar normalus dangus?" (Is the sky still normal over Lithuania?), Respublika, December, 2005 The legislative initiatives aimed at limiting the rights of LGBT people were proposed in 2006, 2007 and 2008. The amendments to The Law on the Protection of Minors against Detrimental Effect of Public Information banning "propagation of homosexuality" were proposed on 2006 and 2007 and are still pending in Lithuanian Parliament.Lithuanian mayor bans gay rally, BBC News, 26, October, 2007Amnesty International Report 2008 The amendments of the Law on Equal Treatment allowing to discriminate on the grounds of sexual orientation were proposed on 2008."EU blasts Parliament on gay rights vote", Baltic Times, 12 June, 2008 The rightist opposition parties say that they will block the law in Parliament until the protection from discrimination on the grounds of sexual orientation would not be repealed. Vilnius City Council refused to grant the permission for the public meetings of LGBT people on May and October, 2007 citing "security reasons".Lithuanian mayor bans gay rally, BBC News, 26, October, 2007Amnesty International Report 2008 The Parliament and the Government of Lithuania refuses to take any actions on creating the legal procedures for changing gender after it lost the case L vs. Lithuania in European Court of Human Rights in 2007. References External links * http://www.gay.lt/lgl/english/situation.html de:Homosexualität in Litauen pl:Sytuacja prawna osób LGBT na Litwie Lithuania